Eli's Reasoning
by livvy3000
Summary: Clare's parents have just moved out, can Eli help her through this? One-shot. Fluffy. Read and Review-You know you want to :


**Hello Everybody!**

**Thought I'd try another one-shot. **

**This is complete and utter fluff, but hopefully it is enjoyable fluff. **

**Please Review - it always helps.**

**Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

I felt pretty bad about how I'd been acting all week. My parents had finally moved out of the house, and, until they got settled, I was alone for the first time. The house had never seemed so empty. When Darcy left, I still had my parents, and when they started fighting, at least I knew that they were still there. Somehow, waking up in the mornings with no one to greet, sitting alone at the dinner table, and going to bed in an empty household had really started to get to me. I was ashamed to say that I had begun to take it all out on Eli. I knew I shouldn't, he was one of the few people I had left, but I didn't know how else to deal with it.

I walked into school that day with full intentions of apologizing to him. I was worried he'd finally had enough of me when he wasn't on his Facerange account at all last night, so I knew I had to change my attitude.

I'd arrived at my locker, disappointed that Eli was not there to meet me. I slowly turned my lock to the correct numbers and yanked it off. I flung the door open and watched as a folded up piece of paper fluttered to the ground. I bent down to pick it up and hung my bag up inside my locker before opening it. At the top of the page, in huge letters, read:

_Reasons Why I love Clare Edwards_

I gasped and glanced down to see an extensive list scrawled out beneath the title in Eli's messy handwriting. I sank down to the floor with my back up against an adjacent locker and began to read.

_1. She forgave me for running over her glasses.  
2. She laughs at my jokes.  
3. She has the most adorable blush known to mankind.  
4. She's awful at lying.  
5. She writes first-rate, saucy vampire fan fiction.  
6. She accepts everyone, just the way they are.  
7. She is way too smart for her own good.  
8. She always smells like vanilla, no matter what.  
9. She has curves in all the right places.  
10. Her laughter is like music to my ears.  
11. She knows how to get what she wants.  
12. She's a damn good kisser.  
13. Her hair falls into perfect, beautiful, auburn ringlets.  
14. She stands up for what she believes in.  
15. She has something to believe in.  
16. She stays true to herself.  
17. She has a whole list of witty comebacks at the ready.  
18. She helps anyone who needs it.  
19. Her listening skills are impeccable.  
20. She's not afraid to set off a stink bomb in order to help a friend in need.  
21. She's patient.  
22. She doesn't complain, even if she has every right to.  
23. She has a good set of lungs, perfect for public embarrassment of any kind  
24. She's a huge fan of Morty.  
25. Her smile lights up the world.  
26. She's forgiving, even if she doesn't have to be.  
27. She rocks the schoolgirl uniform.  
28. She has perfect taste in men.  
29. You can get lost in her eyes forever.  
30. She's perfect for me._

I doubt my smile could have gotten any wider the moment I finished reading the list. I had tears in my eyes, and I didn't understand how I could have gotten so lucky. I didn't deserve him; he was worthy of so much more. I was about to read it again, when my gaze fell upon a nearby pair of black combat boots. My eyes traveled upward to reveal Eli Goldsworthy, clad in black, with a sad smile faintly etched onto his face.

"You looked like you needed some cheering up." He explained.

I slowly lifted myself off the ground and came face to face with him. I stared, suddenly speechless.

"Everything I wrote, it's all true. Those aren't the only reasons, Clare. There are so many more, infinitely many. I just –"

I cut him off with my lips, frantic against his. I pushed myself into him, desperately trying to convey all that I could not with words. I wanted him to understand how sorry and grateful I was.

I eventually pulled away, gasping for air, and searched his eyes for forgiveness of some sort.

He smirked and murmured, "I wasn't done yet." before crashing his lips to mine once more.

I smiled into the kiss, knowing that however long his list was, mine was undoubtedly longer.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Critiques? **

**Let me know when you review!**

***Live*Laugh*Love*Livvy***


End file.
